Revolutionary Robotics
Revolutionary Robotics is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Maps Revolutionary Robotics consists of two large, brightly-lit lobby-type rooms with the company's various creations on display, connecting to a network of smaller hallways. These hallways connect to a conference room, and a network of more "industrial" looking areas, including a display room, bathroom, and a surveillance room, locked behind a pass-code protected door. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welder * Broom * J-HARM * Vendor ** First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Solar Flare ** Spartan Phoenix ** Spartan Ammunition Primary Objectives *Replace all 7 broken Spartan Phoenix guns and restock their ammunition. Spartan guns are mounted on ceilings throughout the level. *Remove all domestabots and droids that can be picked up. The Sniffer does not detect these as trash, but failure to remove them from the level reduces the player's score, and produces an ending message in The Office. Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in their designated areas. There are two of them, on either side of the showroom. Note that white cardboard boxes count as crates, and can be stacked for extra points. *Stack barrels in their designated area. *Find all 34 Personal Identification Devices, bring them to the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. **Shell casings and bullet holes produced by Spartan Phoenix guns firing after the start of the level do not count towards the numbers that should be listed in the report. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 03/03/2184 Time: 16:51 GST Identification: Mrs. Trinity Verbatim Title: Lead Contract Manager :I've secured another contract with Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps over a small shipment of our Hercules XI. It may not be much, but we're recieving more and more contracts from them these days. We might just beat Cyrez out of the game at this rate! Those guys have been a pain in the ass for a long time. I'll have to ensure the engineering department follows the contract requirements to the letter. Everything must be in perfect working order for the EPLC's mission to LV-426 Date: 09/03/2184 Time: 16:51 GST Identification: Mrs. Sarah Murphy Title: Engineer :I used to believe in this company. Ever since I signed up so my husband Alex could get his life-saving cybernetic blending I've steadily been losing faith. The science they do here is cutting edge, but everything is so corporate now. Half the time we have to completely change our system specs to comply with some stupid new rule. Even when we're allowed to get on with our work, half the engineers on the project don't even know how to program a simple ED-209 interface! Of course, no one will recognize my contribution to the D-3 Droid's 'home incidents' reduction. A problem that could have cost the company billions! Date: 09/03/2184 Time: 16:51 GST Identification: Mr. Kernel Ifrit Title: Researcher :Business is up by over %15 this year, but those egg-heads at Smith Agencies are killing us. Their stupid floating 'squiddy' hunter-killer machines are taking all the contracts from investors. So in the interests of kicking them out of the game, I've come up with a new prototype that will rival their best machine as well as put our E-1000 to shame. A gigantic killing machine fused with the brain of a human. Yes, yes...with neural networking, my 'Dreadnought' might just be possible! I shall pitch this at the next board meeting. Date: 11/03/2184 Time: 15:28 GST Identification: Mr. Parker Title: Chief Financial Officer :Financials are up this year, but I insist; as long as we don't yet have a Jacuzzi in the boardroom, we're not doing well enough! The CEO insists that we grow the company steadily, and that he's not willing to consider any higher risk ventures. I will speak to the other executives and see what they say. Maybe we can squeeze some extra $$$ out of our contracts. I want a Jacuzzi, god damnit! Date: 12/03/2184 Time: 14:10 GST Identification: Mr. White Title: Chief Executive Officer :The new model of the Falcon is finally ready. I've asked the engineers to present it early tomorrow. They took far too long in getting it ready, and I'm not impressed. What people at this company need to understand is that I'm not in the weapons business, I'm in the empire business. And as long as they dally about, I'm going to have to keep using half-measures. Date: 14/03/2184 Time: 03:32 GST Identification: Comm. Alex Connor Title: The 'Terminator' :Primary Objective: Elminate any rogue automated units and make your way to the AI core. Secondary Objective: Blow shit up with ol' 8-Ball! ------------------------- An OmniCorp facility has experienced a 'singularity' event. You are to proceed inside and disable any malfunctioning units. Secure the area, access the central AI core, upload any crash-report data still intact, then enter the shutdown codes. Exfiltrate via the emergency maintenance and waste tunnels. Notes Gallery RevolutionaryRoboticsNoteCrankPatterson.png|Crank Patterson RevolutionaryRoboticsNoteGrasseKracher.png|Grasse Kracher RevolutionaryRoboticsNoteServoskiFlange.png|Servoski Flange RevolutionaryRoboticsNoteNibJohnson.png|Nib Johnson RevolutionaryRoboticsNoteRoger.png|Roger RevolutionaryRoboticsNoteMrKinney.png|Mr. Kinney Spartan Phoenix guns Revolutionary Robotics contains 7 broken turret guns called "Spartan Phoenix" guns that are mounted on ceilings. They must be removed, replaced with new guns from the vendor, and loaded with ammo (also from the vendor) before punching out of the level. Spartan Phoenix guns are activated by blue security fields in the main doorways and corridors. The player may pass through these fields unharmed, and will only hear an audible beep. However, if the player carries or throws certain objects through the field, they will trigger an alarm and activate any operational Spartan guns in visual range, which will fire at the object. Several objects will trigger Spartan guns, including (but not limited to) bins, buckets, certain cardboard boxes, the J-HARM, and the Laser Welder. Throwing the Laser Wielder though a blue security field will not trigger a Spartan gun, but walking through a blue field while holding it will trigger nearby guns. Throwing bins, buckets, or cardboard boxes through a security field will always trigger nearby guns. When a Spartan Phoenix gun fires, it creates spent shell casings and bullet holes that must be cleaned up. Firing at the player will create blood splatters, and body parts if the player is killed. Spartan guns will continue to fire until the object (or the player) is destroyed or out of range. For this reason, replacing and loading the guns should be the very last task to complete, so the player will not have to continually dodge hazards while trying to clean the level. Ammo Loading Guide :This guide was graciously posted by n00bdragon in a Steam Discussion. It has been copied here verbatim. It's important to do the turrets in something of an order. This works best if you get all the turret installation supplies to their turret locations before starting. So lay out one gun and one ammo pack underneath each mounting point and have the rest of the level 100% clean. Here's what I did: # The turret in the spawn room. Use the J-Harm to get up to the turret, install everything, then close it up, pick up the J-Harm, and back towards the sensor. With your back right up against the sensor wait until the turret has turned 180 degrees away from you and then back up as fast as you can. Make sure to dodge around the corner next to the water dispenser. The gun will alert, but if you are fast enough it will never get to fire a shot. Once the alert goes away you can continue about your business. # The gun outside the security room. Just install with the J-Harm and then walk away. There's not much danger from this one. # Turret in the double stairs room: Again, use the J-Harm. No risk. # Turret at the punch out station. Ditto. # Here's where it gets tricky. I don't know how to keep this gun from shooting but you can minimize the damage and cleanup. First things first make sure the laser welder is in that big room already for when you need to clean up. Next, use the J-Harm to install the turret. Now, carefully pick the J-Harm and back down the stairs until your back is at the sensor. Wait for the turret to face 180 degrees away and then back up through the sensor, using the J-Harm to shield you as you dodge around the corner into the bathroom. Wait for the alert to end before setting down the J-Harm, returning to the top of the stairs, and cleaning up any bullet holes/bullet casings (should be only 2 or 3 if you were fast). # Hallway turret, just use the J-Harm to install. Be careful as you leave this spot to stay against the wall of the hallway to the lobby as you will alert that turret on the way out. However, if you are careful you will not be visible and escape any harm/mess. Be quick though, just in case. # Now you have the J-Harm in the lobby and can install the last turret. Once done, leave the J-Harm there as you cannot safely remove it from the room, go to the punch out station and finish. Bob's Note Bob's note can be found on top of a box in the corner of the barrel stacking area (in the room with the Incinerator). It is dated 07/02/2184. Collectibles *Pill-case containing red and blue pills, located inside the toilet in the last toilet stall on the right in the bathroom. Movie & TV References Revolutionary Robotics contains multiple references to popular movies and television shows. Some of the more prominent references are listed below. Breaking Bad In the conference room, there is a PID belonging to Mr. White, along with an electronic document mentioning "the empire business". This is a reference to the TV series Breaking Bad. Demolition Man References to the movie Demolition Man include bathrooms containing three seashells instead of toilet paper and a deceased employee named "John Spartan" in one of the bathroom stalls. Lost One of the notes in Revolutionary Robotics is written by the janitor, "Roger Workman". This is a reference to a particular scene in the TV show "Lost".Developer Trivia on Steam Robocop Revolutionary Robotics references the movie franchise RoboCop in many places, including a robot bearing a strong resemblance to the ED-209, a body draped over a model city, a note mentioning building a robot with a human brain, and an employee named "Mr. Kinney". Terminator The E-100 Eliminator robot bears a strong resemblance to The Terminator from the Terminator movie franchise. An advertising poster in the hallway contains the text "Skyweb Technologies". The Matrix The hidden collectible in Revolutionary Robotics is a small case with two pills, one red and one blue. It can be found in the last toilet stall on the right-hand side of the bathroom. This is a reference to the movie The Matrix, where the blue and red pills represent the protagonist's choice of either embracing the pain of reality, or continuing to live in the bliss of illusion. Tips and Trivia *The code for the surveillance room door is 2145. * Revolutionary Robotics features several cameras, all of which broadcast on screens in the surveillance room. The player may use these cameras by pressing the primary trigger (left-click by default) with the hands selected on the desired screen. The screen will then show that camera's point of view, and the player can move the camera in a limited range. Use the secondary trigger (right-click by default) to exit. *Revolutionary Robotics introduced several cardboard boxes of varying sizes to the game. Each counts as a standard crate, and can be stacked to gain extra points. *Revolutionary Robotics is one of the only levels to contain more than one Laser Welder by default, with three in total scattered throughout the level. *Although Revolutionary Robotics appears to take place on a planet, it is revealed through several notes that this is not the case. It is instead located on a large space station. *Revolutionary Robotics contains several robots, including "Domestabots". Domestabots appear as short, slim humanoid androids, similar in appearance to crash-test dummies. Domestabots can be found standing upright on pedestals or on the ground in several pieces. All of them must be removed from the level in order to obtain a perfect score. *There is a bullet hole in the base of the table holding the model city in the conference room that can be very difficult to see. *Failure to replace ammo in Spartan Phoenix guns produces a potentially confusing news article in the Office about Domestabots. *Spartan Phoenix ammo can be used as a weapon in multiplayer mode, by destroying it with the Laser Welder. The v1.092 update changed its explosive radius from random to directional, so it can be aimed.v1.092 change notes Image Gallery RR Start.png|Starting area RR Storage Room 600x338.jpg|The display room RR Stacking1.jpg|One of the Crate Stacking Areas RR Stacking1-full.jpg|Omnicorp boxes stacked...not so neatly RR Stacking2-full.jpg|Crates in the second Stacking Area Beta Robot Facility2.jpg|An early look at the Incinerator room, facing the Vendor Beta Robot Facility1.jpg|An early shot of the desk in the lobby, prior to the addition of any objects. The layout has not changed. LSpreviewRobotics.png|Level select preview images References Category:Levels